Celina Jade
, |occupation= Assassin Criminal |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Traditional Archery Horse Mounted Archery Jukenpo Firearms |debut= }} Celina Jade (セリーナジェイド, Serīna Jeido) was a criminal turned assassin who was forced to leave her home country after her identity as Robyn Hood (ロビンフッド, Robinfuddo) was revealed to the public. Celina due to being of mixed heritage was treated with a certain level of prejudice, especially due to her mom once being a Chinpira (チンピラ, Chinpira); a low level Yakuza member. Celina was raised in a life of crime by her uncle, who trained her in the ways of Bushidō and Kyūjutsu and groomed her to a secret enforcer of the Yakuza. She was inspired by the English archer Robin Hood due to growing up watching his movies and reading the supposed tales of his archery skills, which prompted her to take up the name. After her crime family was attacked and she was outed as an assassin, she ran away to the United States. Years later, Celina would meet her end at the hands of Tropology; the vigilante hunter and serial killer. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Fighting Style Expert Archer: *' ': Skilled Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities Skilled Gymnast: Bilingualism: Adept Firearms User: Equestrianism: Equipment Hama Yumi (破魔弓, Evil-Destroying Bow): Celina's primary weapon was her Japanese style bow or Yumi, which is an asymmetrical bow. The Hama Yumi was a hankyū, or a shorter bow, which packed more power and had a much shorter reloading time but this came at the cost of stability and noise. The bow was made by laminating bamboo, wood and leather and has an ergonomic, almost modern nigiri. The bow could launch arrows as fast as 227 feet per second and has a draw weight of 40 lbs. Hunting Arrows: Instead of having a typical iron tip, Celina's arrow heads had stainless steel tips and had sea eagle feathers as fletching. The hazu was made from Antelope horns and the shaft was surprisingly modern, in that, it used Magnalium as the material instead of bamboo. Thus, these arrows were more stable and less likely to break, in addition to having slightly higher piercing power. *'Phosphorous Arrows': Celina uses special phosphorous arrows that can be set on fire, to literally rain down fire on her enemies. Due to white phosphorous being combustible at just 30°C, this made an ideal choice for "flaming arrows". As it was chemical fire, it would be extremely difficult for people to put it out. MAC-11: Celina also carries and sometimes uses a subcompact machine pistol that uses .380 ACP cartridge. It has open sights with the rear pinhole sight welded to the receiver. These sights are for use with the folding stock, as using them without the stock is nearly useless because of the initial jump of the weapon due to its heavy, open-bolt design. It also has a distinct suppressor, reduce the muzzle flash and sound produced by the gun. The suppressor is 224 mm in length and is covered with Nomex-A heat-resistant material. The gun is capable of emptying the entire 32-round magazine in less than two seconds. Trivia *Celina is the woman who both took Enzo's virginity and taught him archery. **Given that she was 22 at the time and he was 16, under U.S. laws, Enzo was a victim of statutory rape; despite him being into it. Category:Assassins Category:Archers Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Females